Mє єηαмσяє dє тιι!
by Princesita Serenity de chiba
Summary: Serena es engañada por Diamante pero llega Darien y le cambia la vida a Serena ¿pero serena seguira pensando en diamante..Darien sentira celos?Acompañenme en este fic i descubran....S
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

• Bueno esta historia se trata de Serena y Darien que se conocen mediante su amigo Andrew que el los ayudas un poquitito, bueno la historia es de romance, amor y tragedias(ejem...qomo rompimiento de un chico..Haha..Eso es importantísimo)y que la vida a pesar de que te trae momento tristes inolvidables te trae felicidad… bueno esta historia se trata de que Serena rompió con su novio pero a pesar de eso se decide darle una oportunidad a mi qerido Darien abriéndole su corazon …. Pero eso durara o de nuevo la vida le quitara al hombre mas deciado de su vida (Io espero que no) bueno acompañenme a esta historia i averigüen ¿quien es el ex enamorado de Serena??

¿¿La vida sera tan cruel de quitarle una ves mas a su amor de su vida??¿¿Serena seguira sintiendo algo por su ex??¿¿Darien estará celoso??......bueno sigan leyendo i averiguen los qe pasara… bueno me despido i les dejo para que lean….Adiós…cuidense i las qelos(as)….!!!

Atte. Saiilor Chariito


	2. Sentimientos

_Notas de la autora: Bueno soy nueva en esto pero es mi __primer fic, que escribo y espero que les guste.... acepto comentarios positivos y negativos lo que opinen…… bueno esta historia es de S&D, y espero que les guste muchísimo!!!P.D. estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi….!!!_

_______________________________________________________________  
_

_Un día en una tarde soleada una pareja estaba sentada, ellos se veían hermosos, pero dicen que la felicidad no dura para siempre, llevaban 1 año de novios y faltaba poco para su aniversario…_

_Serena, amor, falta poco para nuestro aniversario – dijo el peliplateado _

_Si, y lo estoy esperando – dijo la rubia_

_Bueno ya amor nos vamos porque es tarde – dijo el peliplateado_

_Bueno nos vamos – dijo la rubia y se dieron un beso pero serena no sentía que era apasionado acaso ya no lo quería, ella estaba confundida … Pasaban varias cosas por su cabeza _

Agua que cayo en el mar.

No puedo vivir en esta realidad.

Hay como me cuesta entender,

Que no tengo una gota de vida sin ti.

Sola por la oscuridad, en mi habitación no cabe nadie más

Solo está tu voz que golpea en mi frente

Ya nada la podrá callar.

_Diamante la dejo a serena en su __casa, pero dice la gente que un hombre no puede soportar estar con una sola persona si no quiere estar con varias mujeres, Diamante se iba a su casa pero se encontró con un chica de 18 años de, a el le fascino esa mujer pero también le gustaba serena pero comenzó a hablar con ella_

_Hola Señorita que hace una mujer tan bella aquí solita - dijo diamante_

_Hola__!! como te llamas – dijo la pelirroja_

_Diamante y tú??? – hablo diamante_

_Beryl!!! – exclamo ella_

_Conversaron por unas horas hasta que ambos sintieron una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro… y Luego se besaron por que el momento así lo preciso…_

_Diamante tienes enamorada??? – interrogo Beryl_

_El peliplateado lo pensó muy bien el sabía que tenia relación con una chica estupenda… pero que el necesitaba algo más…_

_No y tú???... – contesto Diamante_

_Yo tampoco – exclamo la pelirroja…_

_Entonces hay que ser pareja – hablo el peliplateado…_

_Si me encantaría – dijo Beryl pero ella no sabia la mentira de Diamante…_

Te quise tanto que supe entregarte enterita mi alma

Te quise tanto que nunca escuche lo que hablaban de mí

Te quise tanto que para olvidarte una vida no alcanza, que queda

Perder la esperanza de andar por el mundo buscando por ti.

Luego se fueron… Mientras Serena se encontraba en su habitación… observando lo azul del firmamento, decidió ir a dormir… ella estaba tan enamorada de Diamante… Al día siguiente Serena llamo a sus amigas para ir de compras… compro un hermoso vestido color rosa con tiras y detalles bordados en negro… Diamante no se acordó del aniversario así que salio con Beryl… Serena estaba lista pero su querido Diamante no llegaba decidió salir en busca de el… Ya en el camino ella encontró a su amado besándose con una pelirroja… Serena solo atino a llorar…

Todo lo dejo perder, qué no estarás conmigo al amanecer

Es un imposible seguir adelante,

Mi castigo es mirar hacía atrás.

Tanto que no se querer, porque no pude amar a nadie mas

Tengo tú caricia tatuada en mi pecho

y ya nada la podrá borrar.

Como pudiste hacerme esto – sollozo la rubia…

Serena que haces acá – grito Diamante asustado

No te acuerdas que hoy es nuestro aniversario y cumplimos un año de novios – exclamo la rubia tristemente – no pensé que lo olvidarías, siempre me dijeron que tu no eras el indicando que pena no haber escuchado a mis amigas ADIOS!!!

La rubia se marcho…

Quien es ella y porque te dijo eso??? – interrogo Beryl

Es una amiga que siempre cuando tengo una enamorada o cuando alguien me gusta lo arruina – mintió Diamante y Beryl se creyó todas sus palabras

Te quise tanto que supe entregarte enterita mi alma

Te quise tanto que nunca escuche lo que hablaban de mí

Te quise tanto que para olvidarte una vida no alcanza, que queda

Perder la esperanza de andar por el mundo buscando por tí.

Te quise tanto que para olvidarte una vida no alcanza, que queda

Perder la esperanza de andar por el mundo buscando por tí.

Serena estaba triste, ella se preguntaba porque Diamante le engaño de esa manera si supuestamente ella lo era todo para el… la rubia ya no quería saber nada de nadie así que se encerró en su cuarto y lloro amargamente toda la noche…

Sere tienes que salir de ese depresión tu no puedes continuar así… - hablo Mina

No tengo ganas – murmuro Serena

Vamos te vas a divertir – exclamo Lita…

Si, vamos al Crown – dijo Amy…

Si Serena no seas tonta… - respondió Rei

En primer lugar Rei no soy tonta… y bueno vamos ya que tanto insisten…- dijo Serena…

Bueno y así me presentan a un amigo… - hablo Mina

Mina!!! – dijeron todas menos Sere

Ya vamos… para visitar a Andrew…- exclamo Sere- necesito hablar con el…

Te quise tanto que supe entregarte enterita mi alma

Te quise tanto que nunca escuche lo que hablaban de mí

Te quise tanto que para olvidarte una vida no alcanza, que queda

Perder la esperanza de andar por el mundo buscando por tí.

Una vida no alcanza, me quedo buscando por tí.

Mientras en el crown…

Un chico pelinegro de 22 años de edad estaba conversando con el rubio…

Andrew dame un malteada… - Dijo el pelinegro…

Hola Darien!!! que haciendo por acá???…- interrogo Andrew

Acá, como veras salgo del hospital… - respondió Darien…

A que bien, ahora te traigo tu malteada… - dijo el rubio…

Mientras en la entrada se encontraban 5 jóvenes… eran las chicas entrando al Crow…

El pelinegro se fijo justamente en una de ellas… en una rubia de esplendidos ojos celestes como el cielo y que usaba dos coletas de peinado…

Darien acá tu malteada de chocolate – hablo el rubio…

Gracias Andrew… - respondió el pelinegro…

En eso las chicas se dirigían donde estaban los chicos…

Hola Andrew… - hablaron todas

Hola chicas…- dijo Andrew – que las trae por aca…

A bueno pues tenemos un poco de sed y aquí nos tienes – dijo Lita

Entonces que les traigo… - interrogo Andrew…

Danos 5 malteadas… 2 de fresa, 2 de vainilla y 1 de chocolate… - hablo Mina

En un momento les traigo sus bebidas… doncellas – exclamo el rubio…

Minutos después…

Chicas acá están sus malteadas…- dijo Andrew…- ay verdad que descortés… chicas les presento a mi mejor amigo el es Darien Chiba…

Hola mucho gusto… Soy Darien – contesto el pelinegro…

Mucho gusto Darien - contestaron todas

Nadie se había percatado el que pelinegro sentía una ligera atracción por la rubia de coletas… el sabia disimularlo muy bien…

Bueno ya nos vamos – exclamaron las chicas…

No!!! Yo me quedo necesito conversar con Andrew… - respondió Serena

Bueno esta bien – dijeron las demás – pero no demores Serena te llamaremos mas tarde… Bye cuidense

Te quise tanto que supe entregarte enterita mi alma

Te quise tanto que nunca escuche lo que hablaban de mí

Te quise tanto que para olvidarte una vida no alcanza, que queda

Perder la esperanza de andar por el mundo buscando por tí.

____________________________Continuara____________________________

_Hola!! Yo de nuevo jiji!! Bueno aquí les dejo mi capi y no se vayan a molestar porque es chiquito pero lo iba a transformar a oneshot pero no me daba tiempo por 2 motivo: 1.- Me pedían que subieran el capi porque estaban con las dudas y 2.- Mi hermana no tubo tiempo de tipear mas porque me taba amenazando Abú qe si no le ponía sus comen no lo iba a subir mi capi (Carita llorosa) Pero bueno ia le dejo mis capi jiji i espero que me den tiempo para el otro capi porque de tenerlo si lo tengo pero no le da tiempo a mi hermana Biee!!!_

_P.D.: Lo arregle el prologo porque paso varias cosas que tuve que inventar de nuevo la historia porque me lo borraron la actual_

_Milenio Angels: Si mami eres la primerita jiji ahhh muxas gracias por tus _

_consejos jiji y si me hermana Winnita me ayudo un poco_

_tipeándolo jiji!!!_

_WinnitaMoon: Sisisi tu eres la segunda jajaja por dormite y en mi cama quien te _

_dio permiso por eso la venganza jiji tu eres la segunda jojo…_

_Ahhh gracias por tipearlo jajaja después que me amenasastes _

_en poner tus comen en el hi5 jijiji!!!_

_Patty Ramírez de Chiba: Gracias por tu RW yo también le veo interesante _

_La historia jiji (yo misma me sorprendí de lo que _

_escribí)_

_Cherrie SA: Gracias por tu RW y por ayudarme en editar el prologo porque mi _

_hermana no supe jiji_

Anneliese wayne chiba: Hermanis gracias por tu RW sisisi ya lo

actualice jiji porque todos me mataban

jajaja espero de nuevo tus comentarios jiji

_SeReNyMoOn: Ola mi otra hermana jiji gracias por la suerte y espero qe dejes _

_mas comentarios jiji bueno besotes hermana. _

_P.D.: __Gracias a todas por leer mi fic y la canción que utilize es Te quise Tanto de thalia porque no había otra en mi mente jiji!! No se enojen con el dicho que dije esque de repente se me vino a la mente_


	3. La vida cambia

Nota de autora: Bueno es mi segundo capitulo de este fic que escribo y espero que les guste….acepto comentarios positivo y negativo o lo que opinen….Estos personajes no son míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi..!!

_Capítulos__ anteriores…._

Minutos después…

Chicas acá están sus malteadas…- dijo Andrew…- ay verdad que descortés… chicas les presento a mi mejor amigo el es Darien Chiba…

Hola mucho gusto… Soy Darien – contesto el pelinegro…

Mucho gusto Darien - contestaron todas

Nadie se había percatado el que pelinegro sentía una ligera atracción por la rubia de coletas… el sabia disimularlo muy bien…

Bueno ya nos vamos – exclamaron las chicas…

No!!! Yo me quedo necesito conversar con Andrew… - respondió Serena

Bueno esta bien – dijeron las demás – pero no demores Serena te llamaremos mas tarde… Bye cuidense

Adiós – respondió serena

Bueno yo voy a atender – dijo Adrew

Ya anda a atender – exclamo serena

Andrew se fue y le empeco a hablar a el pelinegro………

Hola, me llamo Serena Tsukino y tengo 18 años – dijo serena

Mucho gusto…yo soy darien chiba y tengo 22 años – respondió darien

Mucho gusto darien – dijo la rubia

Oye y tienes enamorado??? – preguntaba darien curioso

Tenia… porque me dejo por otra – respondió la serena ella tenia ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo frente a Darien

Oh…disculpa…no debí preguntarte eso…que torpe que soy – dijo darien apenado

No te preocupes no pasa nada – dijo serena sonriendo – y tu debes tener enamorada porque no creo que un chico guapo este solito – se sonrojo

No… estoy solito y soltero sin compromiso – dijo darien sonrojado

Ahhh que bien bueno se me hizo tarde y me tengo que ir – dijo la rubia

Bueno…fue un gusto hablar contigo – respondió el pelinegro

Igualmente – dijo la rubia

Y en eso entra andrew……

Ufff qe cansado – dijo andrew

Andrew ya me voy – dijo la rubia

Bye sere – respondió andrew

Oye serena pero te volveré a ver – dijo darien sonrojado

Si… si quieres te doy mi numero de celular – dijo la rubia

Ya – respondió el pelinegro

949555555 – dijo sere

Ok – ya lo agregue

Bueno darien me voy – dijo la rubia – bye cuídate

Entonces sale serena y se quedaron andrew y darien…

Darien… te gusta serena – dijo andrew con la cara seria

A mi… no porque – dijo darien… darien quería escapar de su amigo porque le iba a pregunta todo y parecía que se le iba a caer el mundo

si te gusta serena – insistía el rubio

No – respondió el pelinegro

Que si – dijo el rubio

Que no – dijo el pelinegro

Que si – dijo el rubio

Que no – repondia el pelinegro

Que si y no me lo niegues – dijo el rubio

Ya… si me gusta – dijo el pelinegro – pero no le digas

No le voy a decir… mi labios están sellado – dijo andrew

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Serena había llegado a su casa y se fue a su cuarto… ella seguía pensado en diamante quería llorar entonces estaba prendió la radio

La llama se apagó,

No sé,

Matamos la ilusión,

Tal vez,

Y dónde quedo yo

En este mundo sin color

Sin historias que contarte

Sin saber cómo explicarte.

Que hoy te veo

Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida

Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

No importa como fue

Ni quien

Queriamos beber

Sin sed

Y donde quedo yo

En este mundo sin tu voz,

Ignorando las señales

que me llevan a encontrarte.

Que hoy te veo

Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida

Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

Que todavia espera verte sonrreir

Que todavia espera verse junto a ti.

Serena estaba sollozando porque la canción decía todo lo que sentía………………

Que hoy te veo

Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida

Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

No porque… no quería que me pasara esto – decía la rubia se oye una voz

Serena baja a cenar – decía ikuko

Serena primero se lavo la cara y suena el teléfono……

Sere – dijo mina

Mina – decía la rubia

Que te parece si mañana salimos con la chicas – dijo mina

Si – dijo la rubia

Ya... nos encontramos en el crown – dijo rubia

OK serena – dijo mina

Ya bye – dijo la rubia

Y colgó el teléfono y serena bajo a comer y le contó lo que le había pasado todo a su mama le contó sobre darien y lo que le había pasado con diamante

Sere hija dale una oportunidad a darien – dijo ikuko

Pero no puedo… estoy muy dolida – decía la rubia sollozando

Bueno serena entiendo – dijo ikuko

Pero le daré algo de tiempo al chico – dijo la rubia – porque valla ser que no le guste

Bueno hija tu tienes que elegir – dijo ikuko

Si mami… bueno me voy a dormir – dijo la rubia – estuvo rico la cena

Ya hija… anda a dormir – dijo ikuko

Serena se fue a dormir para ir mañana al crow………

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Darien desde que vio a serena se decidió ir todos los días al crown para verla a serena y darien entro al crown……

Hola andrew – dijo el pelinegro

Hola darien – dijo el rubio

Que deseas comer – dijo el rubio

Una malteada y pie de manzana – dijo el pelinegro

Tus deseos son ordenes… jajajaja – se reía el rubio

Ay mi genio apura que me muero de hambre – dijo el pelinegro siguiéndole el juego

OK mi amo – dijo el rubio… ya se orinaba de la risa

Entonces sonó la campana……y vio entrar a serena

Hola chicos – dijo la rubia

Hola serena – respondieron

Y que haciendo – dijo la rubia

Iba a comer – dijo el pelinegro

Si le iba a traer a mi amo su comida – dijo andrew riéndose

Si pero este genio se demora – dijo el pelinegro

Ah ya… andrew... – dijo sere

Que pasa – dijo el rubio

Andrew… a mi tráeme una malteada y una torta de chocolate – respondió serena

Jajaja… ay serena me asustaste – dijo el rubio

Jijiji esque tenia hambre – respondió serena

Oye has visto a lita – dijo el rubio

Si porque – dijo serena

Esque mira te voy a contar – dijo andrew – pero no digas

Dime – dijo serena

Esque... Me gusta lita – dijo andrew

Ah que emoción – dijo serena

Y tu serena hay alguien que te guste – dijo el rubio curioso

Si, pero el no se da cuenta, nada mas somos amigos – dijo sarcásticamente que darien estaba sonrojado

Tranquilo darien porque te sonrojas – dijo andrew riendo – jajajaja… me meo… mira tu cara jajaja…

Si darien no te pongas rojo – decía la rubia – y dime porque te pones rojo

Por nada – decía el pelinegro

Dime porfis – dijo la rubia con cara de borreguito

Por nada – decía el pelinegro

Ah bueno y darien a ti te gusta alguien – dijo la rubia

Si – dijo el rubio

Y quien es – dijo serena

Es……

----------------------------------------------Continuara --------------------------------------------

Oliz… Bueno al fin lo logre subir juas… esque estaba ocupada buaaa pero bueno al fin lo puedo subir y les agradezco a todas que me dejaron comentarios y pongan mas RW y gracias a todas por leer mi fic y como seguia diciendo acepto comentarioos positivo y negativo y s esta mal algo diganmelo bueno cuidanse y las que me dejaron Rw revisen su nombre

Cherrie SA: No te preocupes cherrie le va a ser caso a darien al menos que yo lo haga sufrir Muahaha pero no porque la mama me pega jajaja

Pichicoy: Bueno amiga tus deseos son ordenes ya lo actualicé juas……

Patty Ramírez de chiba: si te apoyo diamante es un descarado y ya era hor que se conocieran muahaha lo hare sufrir a diamantepor malo jijiji

Serenatenoh: A mi también me cae gordo diamante no pasa …jajajaja

WinnitaMoon: Ay hermana tu cuando no ohohoh…bueno en primer lugar fue así y en segundo también Muahaha bueno al fin lo subí y no me ayudastes buaaa…….

Anneliese wayne chiba: Hola hermana ya lo actualicé para que no te mueras delas ganas

jokkisere86: Bueno serena al final va a acabar con darien y para aclara duda ya no le gusta diamante como antes si lo extraña pero ya no lo ama y no la va a rechazar darien a serena bueno espero aclarar tus dudas

usakochiba01: Bueno diamante se encuentra en Tokio pero si lo matas no habría historia y beryl si pégale a ella juas… serena te apoyo porque llora por un bruto si no vale la pena juas y darien no te lo comas a besos si no serena se pone celosa jajajaja bueno te mando saludis

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Uy tarde por que no podía tipearlo porque el capi ya lo tenia pero bueno aquí esta la continuación y eso voy a ver si le pongo dramita juas

SeReNyMoOn: Hola hermana no le pegues a diamante que también me dejas sin historia y si se que es un donjuán pero no lo mates buaaa Serena ya se dio cuenta que no vale la pena

Moonandearthlove: hola hermana bueno no le pegues a mi hermana buaaa bueno diamante es un malvado y serena no sufrirá ya lo veras.

RiniAndHelio: Hola bueno aquí te traigo el segundo capi

Milenia Angels: Bueno mami tu buaaa me sentía abandonada pero regresaste wiiii me gusto tu nuevo insulto y yo también me pregunto eso como la cambia a serena por esa cochinada pero veraz sufrirá Muahaha y como que darien es mi papa ohohoh no lo puedo creer pero bueno lo aceptare te mando saludis.

Liebende Lesung : Hola si va a sufrir diamante por dejarla a serena no te preocupes Muahaha


	4. Planiado la conquista

Nota de autora: Bueno es mi segundo capitulo de este fic que escribo y espero que les guste….acepto comentarios positivo y negativo o lo que opinen….Estos personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi..!!!

("/ )Eso significa pensamiento bueno espero que les guste

Y tu serena hay alguien que te guste – dijo el rubio curioso

Si, pero el no se da cuenta, nada mas somos amigos – dijo sarcásticamente que darien estaba sonrojado

Tranquilo darien porque te sonrojas – dijo andrew riendo – jajajaja… me meo… mira tu cara jajaja…

Si darien no te pongas rojo – decía la rubia – y dime porque te pones rojo

Por nada – decía el pelinegro

Dime porfis – dijo la rubia con cara de borreguito

Por nada – decía el pelinegro

Ah bueno y darien a ti te gusta alguien – dijo la rubia

Si – dijo el rubio

Y quien es – dijo serena

Es……

↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓--↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓--↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓--↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓-↓

Si…- dijo el pelinegro

Dime quien es – dijo la rubia

Uhmmm… Nou – dijo el pelinegro

Ya pues dime no seas malito – dijo a rubia con ojos de borreguito

Uhmmm…. No – dijo el pelinegro

Dime – dijo la rubia – buaaa

Quédate con las dudas – dijo el pelinegro – Muahaha

Ashh que malo – dijo la rubia – y tu andrew sabes a quien le gusta darien

No, princesa a mi tampoco no me cuenta – dijo el rubio – Y porque tanta curiosidad

Ahhh que… nomás estaba preguntando para enterarme – dijo la rubia

Si como no… te gusta Uy te gusta – dijo el rubio

No nada que ver a mí…. Noooo – dijo la rubia

Si te gusta – dijo el rubio

Que no – dijo la rubia

Que si – dijo el rubio

Que no – dijo la rubia

Que si – dijo el pelinegro

Ya basta… no oistes no le gusto a serena – dijo el pelinegro con el alma destrozada – bueno me tengo que ir – dijo sin ánimos

Porque – dijo la rubia

Tengo que hace – dijo el pelinegro

Ahhh antes que te vallas tengo que decirte algo – dijo la rubia

OK – dice le pelinegro

Pero andrew es privado.. Si porfis un toque – dijo la rubia

OK princesa – dijo el rubio

Entonces se fue andrew y ello quedaron solos

Dime que me quieres decir – dijo el pelinegro

Darien te tengo que pedir un favor – dijo la rubia

Si dime – dijo el pelinegro

Quiero…. Quiero que me ayudes en matemáticas – dijo la rubia

Uhmmm…. Okey serena – dijo el pelinegro

Y dime cuando voy a tu casa para que me enseñes – dijo el pelinegro

Mañana en la mañana me vienes haber al crow – dijo el pelinegro

Okis – dijo la rubia – yo voy

Y de repente aparece el rubio

Bueno amigo ya me voy – dijo el pelinegro – chau serena

Bye – respondieron andrew y serena

Y sale Darien entonces serena se queda para hablar con andrew…..

Ay serena, a ti te gusta darien – dijo el rubio

Te he dicho que no – respondió la rubia

Entonces porque se te cae la baba por el – dijo el rubio

Ahhh, a mí??, no, te equivocas, seguro a el se le cae la baba por mí, no vez yo soy hermosa – dijo la rubia sonriendo

No, a él no princesa, a ti – dijo el rubio

No, andrew a mi no se me cae la baba por el, será lindo pero no – dijo la rubia

Uhmmm…. Bueno princesa, sabes que soy como tu hermano mayor me vas a decir quien te gusta – dijo el rubio

Uhmmm…. Nadie – dijo la rubia – "/ mongola dile que te gusta, no, si el te puede haces las pases, pero yo no quiero…quiero hacerlo sola, como que lo quieres hacer sola Uyy, cállate mal pensada, yo no soy mal pensada tu dices que los quieres hacer sola, si mañana iré a su casa, Uyy ahí si ya te lo agarraste, pervertida, yo?? No soy pervertida, sabes que cállate /"

Segura, no me quieres contar, Abú – dijo andrew

Te estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo la rubia

Bueno serena – dijo andrew con cara de borreguitos (Ya se imaginaran)

Ya hermano, te digo ya que ruegas, es Da…Da…Darien…contento – dijo la rubia sarcásticamente

A ya lo sabia – dijo andrew – eeee no me equivoque

Ya pero tu Shhh – dijo la rubia

Ya sere – respondió

Bueno me voy de compras – dijo la rubia

Ok sere – dijo andrew

Bye andrew, cuídate te quiero – dijo la rubia saliendo

Bye serena – dijo andrew

Serena se encontraba en la calle iba ir directo a la tienda para comprarse ropa nueva para ir a la casa de Darien entonces mientras en el camino

Haber que voy a ser – dijo la rubia – no tengo los planes, ya se me voy a comprar una ropa sexy

Hola serena – dijo mina

Minaaaa eeee – dijo la rubia

Serena!!, a donde te iba – dijo mina

A comprar ropa…wiiii – dijo la rubia

Te acompaño – dijo mina

Ok – dijo la rubia

Ellas entraban a la tienda Verano fashion y serena veía pero no encontraba lo apropiado

Bueno mina quiero una ropa sexy – dijo la rubia sonrojada

Uy a quien quieres conquistar – dijo mina

De hay te digo pero ahora encuéntrame una ropa sexy – dijo la rubia

Mira aquí – dijo mina

Entonces encontraron un polo negro apegadito y un short negro que le quedaba mas arriba que las rodillas, compraron una blusa apegadito rosadita con un sniker apegadito… se compraron una campera negra que tenia un corazón en la espalda, compraron un polo rojo con una falda roja y mina se compro una polo amarillo y un sniker eran una diosas, unas modelos sacada de revistas

Bueno por fin acabamos – dijeron agotadas

Uff, bueno vamos a mi casa – dijo la rubia

Ok… - dijo mina

Ellas llegaron a su casa de serena y entraron a su cuarto de serena ha era las 6 de la tarde

Mina mira a mi me gusta Darien y yo voy a ir a su casa mañana – dijo la rubia enrojecida

Uhmmm, Uyy y que quieres que te ayude – dijo mina con carita de duda

A conquistarlo – dijo la rubia

Uhmmm, vamos por la ropa – dijo mina

Ok – dijo la rubia

Uhmmm… te vas a poner el polo negro y el short con la campera – dijo mina – pruébatelo

Ok – dijo la rubia

Serena se fue a probar como quedaba le quedaba una diosa le quedaba perfecto con eso Darien quedaba rendido… mina lo aprobó

Bueno vas a ir entras te quitas la campera y te quedas mostrando las piernas para que se le haga agua a la boca – dijo mina

Ya ahorita lo noto – dijo serena

Ya si te dice para que tomes café tu dices si pero sensualmente – dijo mina

Okis – dijo serena

Bueno de hay te pasas varias veces la lengua por tu labios suavemente, i te pones el lápiz en la boca así – dijo mina mostrándole

Ya – dijo la rubia

Nada mas – dijo mina – espero que lo hayas escuchado

Si lo escuche – dijo la rubia

Bueno bye, ya es tarde – dijo mina

Ok mina, cuídate – dijo la rubia

Bueno serena bye – dijo mina

Entonces mina se fue y serena bajo a comer repasaba los planes que le había hecho mina y se fue a dormir para prepararse, era de mañana y serena se baño y se puso la ropa se maquillo no muy fuerte pero se le veía una diosa ella se fue al crow como todos los día entro y vio a darien

Hola andrew y Darien….ya estoy lista – dijo serena

Hola serena, waoo esa ropa estas bellísima – dijo andrew darien lo miro con cara que lo iba a asesinar

Ho…Hola serena – respondió Darien ya se derretía por ella

Vamos – dijo serena

Si – dijo el pelinegro

Ellos se fueron hasta su casa y entraron ella se acordaba que iba a ser repasaba los planes que le dio mina…se había puesto nerviosa no quería que se le note……

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Continuara ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oliz io de nuevo wiiii…. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo y espero que les agrade me tarde porque tenia que rehacer el capi porque unas no querían que avanzara muy rápido la relación de serena y darien y otros quería lemon por eso le pedí ayuda a mi amiga Cherrie que le digo gracias por el lemon pero eso lo pondré mas adelante porque tengo que rehacer el fic pero bueno ya lo subí al fin pero no pude subirlo rápido porque tenia exámenes y trabajo y aparte estaba ocupada.. pero bueno agradezco los RW i pongan mas jijiji…y a Tokio de cristal le digo que mas adelante en otra historia le dedicare para ella ya la tengo la historia pero no ya me canse de escribir jajaja pero bueno va a tener su historia ahora si agradecimientos:

**Cherrie**: Gracias por tu Rw y gracias por mi lemon ahhh eso que se le declare lo haré mas adelante pero bueno gracias por tu RW!!Te qelo Wiiii y gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia

**Serenatenoh**: Bueno si es lanzada i darien es lindo pero bueno eso de que sean enamorados lo haré mas adelante y no soy mala porque no lo hago rápido pero no te preocupes si lo haré y gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia!!Te quiero!!Wiiii

**Pichicoy**: Oliz ana!! Eso de qe va a quedar en secreto no lo creo pero no lo haré rápido i gracias por opinar que es lindo!! Te qieroO!!

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba**: Oliz gracias por tu RW y espero que te gustes este capitulo muxos beshitos y abazhos!!

**Kilin**: gracias por tu RW y me demore porque no podía esque estaba en exámenes y trabajos

**Liebende**** Lesung**: Bueno si le dirá pero mas adelante y si diamante saldrá de nuevo pero lo haré sufrir Muahaha!!muxas gracias por tu RW te qelo!!

**Isabel**: Gracias por tu observación y no lo haré rapidiito me demorare para que sufran jajaja!!Bueno gracias por tu Rw!!muxos kissess y abazhos!!

**RiniAndHelio**: Qe emocion lo esperare con ganas tu historia Wiiii!!Graxias por tu Rw!! Te qieroO!!Biee

**Sailor Lady**: Oliz… graxias por leer mi historia, eso estoy viendo no lo voy a apresurar la relación y si quieren que lo apresure díganme y si lo haré sufrir a diamante y a beryl y graxias por tu Rw!! Wiiii Biee!!

**Milenia Angels**: Si mami jajaja va a ir al frente como tu jijiji y si va ver beshitos y mas adelante lo subiré el lemon que me hizo Cherrie i si pervertida jajaja!!!Io una niñita santita haciendo un lemon??jajaja!!!Bueno Biee mami cuídate!!

**SereyDarien**; Si lo voy a ser sufrir a diamante y serena le gustaba pero ahora le gusta Darien!!Wiiii!!Biee beshitos y abazhos!!

**SeReNyMoOn**: Hermanis wiiii!! Bueno ni importa aunque sea tarde me pones igual tu Rw espero que te guste este capi!!Te qieroO milly!!

** de Chiba**: Oliz mi otra hermanis!! Io opino lo mismo!!Bueno si le dirá lo que siente pero mas adelante por ahora lo dejare en suspenso y si es lindo nuestro pa!!Te quiere tu hermanis!!

Bueno espero no haberme eqivoqado al escribir sus nombres i si es asi mil disculpas bueno lo subiré el otro capi a mas tardar en junio o a fines de mayo si es que hay muxos RW lo haré enseguida espero que hallan disfrutado mi historia bueno si tienen alguna queja me dicen por el msm!!Bueno Biee!!Las qieroO!!Atte. Saiilor ChariitoO


	5. Planes en Practica

Nota de autora: Bueno es mi segundo capitulo de este fic que escribo y espero que les guste….acepto comentarios positivo y negativo o lo que opinen….Estos personajes no son mío si no de Naoko Takeuchi...!

("/ --- Eso significa pensamiento) bueno espero que les guste…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entonces mina se fue y serena bajo a comer repasaba los planes que le había hecho mina y se fue a dormir para prepararse, era de mañana y serena se baño y se puso la ropa se maquillo no muy fuerte pero se le veía una diosa ella se fue al crow como todos los día entro y vio a darien

Hola andrew y Darien….ya estoy lista – dijo serena

Hola serena, waoo esa ropa estas bellísima – dijo andrew darien lo miro con cara que lo iba a asesinar

Ho…Hola serena – respondió Darien ya se derretía por ella

Vamos – dijo serena

Si – dijo el pelinegro

Ellos se fueron hasta su casa y entraron ella se acordaba que iba a ser repasaba los planes que le dio mina…se había puesto nerviosa no quería que se le note……

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Waoo… que bonita tu casa – dijo la rubia

Gracias – respondió el pelinegro

La casa estaba pintado de amarillo, había 2 habitaciones, en cada una un baño, en la sala también había un baño, la cocina quedaba cerca de la sala… también había comedor que estaba ubicado en la sala

Bueno siéntate, estas en tu casa – dijo el pelinegro

Si, agua – dijo la rubia sensualmente

O…Ok…aho…ahorita te lo traigo – dijo nervios

Okis – respondió "/ Serena ya lo conquista... lo pusiste nervioso, Si, y ahora qe vas hacer, repasar los otros planes, espero que no lo arruines, graxias por los elogios, pero si es cierto siempre quedas en ridículo, jajaja ya cállate "/

No se que hacer para contarte

lo que yo estoy sintiendo desde que te vi llegar un día a mi vida

No se como disimular

Que tengo un alboroto que me pica poco a poco todo el día

Ten Serena – dijo el pelinegro

Ok – dijo la rubia, lo bebió despacio pero al por medio que tomaba se le derramo un poco en su ropa

Serena ahorita te paso una toalla – dijo el pelinegro

Gracias – respondió la rubia "/ Monga porque hiciste eso, no fue mi culpa, ia vez ia lo arruinantes, pero fue de casualidad, Ashh, pero miraste a darien ia se le caía la baba, jajaja… para la otra no lo arruines, ja ja ja mira como me rió "/

Ten serena sécate y de ahí vamos con tu tarea – dijo el pelinegro

Ok – respondió serena.... Termino de secarse y saco los cuadernos

Dime cual quieres que te enseñe – pregunto el pelinegro

Quizás tan solo es de decirlo

O el llamar a algún amigo

Y confesarle mi secreto

Quizás sea mejor guardarlo

Alimentarlo y no entregarlo

Hasta que no pueda aguantarlo ni un segundo no mi amor

Esto – respondió serena señalando

Esto…f(x) = \sum_{k=0}^n \frac{f^{(k)}(a)}{k!}(x - a)^k + R y

R = \frac{f^{(n+1)}(\xi)}{(n+1)!} (x-a)^ {N+1} – dijo el pelinegro

Si eso no lo entiendo – respondió la rubia

Ya te lo explico – dijo darien

Darien se puso a su lado de serena para que le explique y Serena ya estaba roja… lo tenia a su lado (Quien no se pone roja cuando lo tienes a lado)…respiraba su perfume…Darien quería besarla a Serena pero no sabia como…los dos se morían por besarse… pero ninguno iba a dar el paso…serena practico los planes de que se mordiera el labio y que pasara el lápiz y la lengua por su boca… no le fallo el plan y ya lo conquistaba a Darien...demoraron 1 hora para que serena entendiera pero serena se quedo a hablar así aprovechaba para conquistarlo

*Que si te digo la verdad

Tan solo quiero de tu boca

Que me digas q tu amor es como el sol que me ilumina

Que ya no quiero aparentar

Tan solo quiero contemplarte

Como luna que se cuelga en tu balcón muriendo el día

Darien vives solo??? – pregunto la rubia

Si – respondió el pelinegro

Y tus padres??? – pregunto la rubia

Se murieron cuando era pequeño – respondió el pelinegro

Ahhh sorry no debí preguntar eso – dijo la rubia apenada

Y si te digo la verdad

Voy a escribir todos mis versos

Que te tengo por decir para entregarte vida mía

Que ya no me quiero aguantar

Te vas a tener que enterar

Que mis latidos tienen dueño para siempre en tu guarida

No te preocupes – respondió el pelinegro

Oie y te acuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaba una chica…conseguiste estar con ella??? – pregunto la rubia

No, por ahora no… pero cuando la miro me derrite – respondió el pelinegro

A ya – dijo la rubia

Y tu serena… como vas con el amor??? – pregunto el pelinegro

Hay sola – respondió la rubia

A ok – dijo el pelinegro

Darien que hora es??? – pregunto la rubia

Son las 12 – respondió el pelinegro

Uy mi mamá me va a matar – dijo la rubia – bueno darien nos vemos

Ok serena... cuídate – respondió el pelinegro

Serena se fue a come a su casa.... ella intento de todos los planes de Mina aunque algunos le fallaron... no confesaba su amor... ella tenia que hacer todo lo posible aunque hiciera brujería ella terminaría a lado de Darien de su gran amor.... acabo de comer y se fue a llamar a mi Mina... le contó lo que paso i que no confesaba su amor por ella... de hay se fue a hablar con andrew

Cayó la luz que alumbra el día

Y empieza mi delirio por querer que ya amanezca para verte

La noche es larga sin tenerte

Y paso en mi desvelo suspirando una caricia pa´ quererte

Quizás no tengo que esperar

Te lo repito sin cesar

Entenderás lo que yo siento

No tengo más con que abreviar

Mi corazón se va a estallar

Por retenerte todo el tiempo aquí en mi mente si mi amor

Dime andrew a darien yo le gusto??? – pregunto la rubia

Uhmmm....no te puedo decir – respondió el rubio

Dime??? – le dijo la rubia rogando

Bueno pero no le digas que yo te dije – dijo el rubio

Ok – respondió la rubia

Uhmmm.... si le gustas – dijo el rubio

A ya gracias por decirme – dijo la rubia – buena ya vuelvo

La rubia se fue e iba a pasar por el parque Nº 10... Ese parque le traía recuerdos con Diamante pero ya no le dolía pensar en el porque se había enamorado de Darien entonces mientras va caminando se encuentra a Darien....

Hola... que haciendo por aquí?? – pregunto el pelinegro

Decidí tomar aire - respondió la rubia – y tu?

Yo igual – respondió el pelinegro

Oye te acuerdas que me decías que no podías estar con la chica que te gusta – dijo la rubia – pues te vengo a ayudar

Guárdame siempre donde no haya frío

Arropa este amor que te tengo

Mírame a los ojos para hacerme mía

Y deja así que yo te quiera, yo te quiera, si mi amor

Dame, dame cariño

Tiempo pa´ estar contigo

Dame de tu boca, boca que provoca cada parte de mis sentidos

Dame, dame cariño

Tiempo pa´ estar contigo

Dame tu respiro, quédate conmigo para amarte con mis latidos

A ok – pregunto el pelinegro

Dime yo la conozco??? – pregunto la rubia

Uhmmm.... si – respondió el pelinegro

Como es??? – pregunto la rubia

Bonita, linda, hermosa, amable, cariñosa, juguetona – dijo sonrojado el pelinegro

Ah y como se llama o una inicial??? – pregunto la rubia aunque ya sabia

Uhmmm.... empieza con "S" – respondió el pelinegro

Uhmmm... "S" segura que yo la conozco??? – pregunto la rubia

Si – respondió el pelinegro

Dime ya el nombre completo??? – pregunto la rubia

Es......................................................

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Continuara &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliz!! Bueno yo aquí con el capi jijiji.... ahhh como lo prometí lo subiría a fines de mayo y yo cumplo mi promesas wiiii....bueno aquí esta el capi esmeralda y para que te quedes con las dudas de que si le va a decir o no Muahaha.... espero que les gusten y pongan muxos RW....bueno para los que me dejaron un RW en el fic Te Quiero Mucho si lo voy a continuar pero mas adelante no se preocupen va a ver continuación pero ya los capi serán mas largos.... bueno de repente me desaparezca por un mes o dos meses en el ff pero no me den por desaparecida... estaré poniendo RW en sus fic no se preocupen y bueno a esmeralda ya le explique y que vendré con mas historias Wiiii.... bueno espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo y bueno me voy.....ah los graxias por su Rw a:

**Pichicoy****:** Jajaja.... yo te apoyo mina es bien ocurrente... pobre serena al final no le salio como pesaba... graxias por tu RW y por seguir mi fic

**L****iebende Lesung****: **Uhmmm... si te lo mando pero de hay por ahora no porque le va tocar sufrir... y graxias por tu Rw y por seguir mi fic

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****: **Uhmmm... aquí esta el fic... bueno graxias por tu RW y por leer mi fic

**Cherrie SA****: **Aquí esta el fic jijiji para que no te de curiosidad.... bueno graxias por tu RW... besos

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba: **Jijiji si van a estudiar no sean mal pensadas jajaja....y bueno espero que te guste mi fic aunque yo quiero que actualices los tuyos!!Bezos

**Sandy-serena: **Estoy de acuerdo y me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic bueno aquí esta el otro capi...!! Graxias por tu RW...!!

**Serenatenoh: **Jajaja que mala... no se le aclara nada a serena a darien si pero la pobre de serena no...Muahaha...Graxias por tu RW... Te quiero!!

**Sailor Lady: **Oliz!! Si ya en el otro capi son novio y serena eso lo del plan me quede matándome de la risa jajaja.... ya que no le salio a la perfección tuvo que ir directo jajaja....graxias por tu Rw

**SeReNyMoOn: **Hola Hermanis.... jejeje aquí están tu emociones jijiji.... y ya te iremos a rescatar pero niby se desapareció no te preocupes sobrevivirás jijiji bueno y dile no al contrabando del Internet ... ten mas cuidado porque un día te pueden ver tu mamá y tu esposo y así ya fuiste... bueno graxias por tu RW... Te quiere tu hermana y ya me di cuenta que soy tía jijiji...Wiiii

**Milenia Angels: **Ay madre cherrie no es perversa pero hay una personita que es pervertida.... lalalala... mejor no digamos... bueno madre gracias por su RW...!!

**Usako de chiba: **Jajaja... tienes razón serena lo echo a perder jajaja y graxias que te haya gustado mi fic.... y también graxias por mi RW...

**Karina Natsumi: **Graxias por tu RW y me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic

Bueno espero no haya confundido el nombre y si es así mil disculpa.... y verán me cambie el nombre jijiji...bueno graxias a todas por su RW...los quiero.... y la canción es de fanny lu y eddy herrera es "Y Si Te Digo"


	6. Interrupciones

Nota de autora: Bueno es mi segundo capitulo de este fic que escribo y espero que les guste….acepto comentarios positivos y negativos o lo que opinen….Estos personajes no son míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi...!

("/ --- Eso significa pensamiento) bueno espero que les guste…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dime, ¿yo la conozco? – pregunto la rubia expectante

-Ummm...... si – respondió el pelinegro

-¿Como es? – insistió Serena

-Bonita, linda, hermosa, amable, cariñosa, juguetona –termino sonrojado y es que su presencia lo hacia actuar como un adolescente enamorado

-Ah ¿y como se llama?o por lo menos dame una inicial-ella quería confirmar si lo que le había contado Andrew era verdad

-Mm.... empieza con "S" – titubeo inseguro

- "S" ¿seguro que yo la conozco? – inquirió impacienta

-Si.

-Dime ya el nombre completo –con carita de borrego

-Esta bien, te lo diré, es......................................................

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Es... – el muchacho iba a responder la pregunta pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por el celular – ¿Hola?

-Hola Darien, oye ¿has visto a Serena? – dijo Andrew

-Si – respondió el pelinegro – ¿porque?

-Porque salio corriendo cuando le dije..... – continuo con miedo

-¿Que le dijiste?.

-Que....este..... Me vas a matar – respondió el rubio

-¿Que le dijiste? – estallo furioso, ya imaginándose lo que su mejor amigo habría dicho

-Que... ella te gusta– respondió el rubio visualizando en su mente su muy probable funeral

-¿Qué? ¡Como!... ¿.porque?.... ¡te mato!

-Es que me insistió tanto.....no puede negarme, yo no tuve la culpa –claro que no la tenia, solo había querido echarle un empujoncito a esos dos tórtolos, pero parecía mas que empujoncito, un empujonzote.

-Ajhhh.

-¿Y donde esta Serena?

-A mi lado.

-Ahhh... sorry.... bueno te dejo, bye....chaito – se apresuro a despedirse

-Andrew..... No te libras de mí, te voy a matar.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, el rubio le colgó el teléfono, Darien estaba furioso y se había olvidado de que Serena estaba a su lado observando lo que hablaban, de pronto ella volvió a atacar.

-Y dime ¿quien es la que te gusta?

-Es.....

-Dime ¿quien?

-Es.... una amiga –opto por contestar – jeje je....quédate con las dudas.

-¡Que malo! – dijo la rubia con resentimiento y se puso a llorar.

-Bueno te lo diré.....cálmate-le guiño un ojo-pero en la noche....si quieres salir conmigo –la miro a los ojos

–Claro que si, pero sino me lo dices, no te daré jamás ni un saludo.

-Jajajajaja, ok linda.

-Y ¿quien te llamo?-pregunto curiosa

-Ahhh era Andrew – respondió el pelinegro – ¿vamos a verlo?.

-Bueno.

En camino hacia el crown, dos mentes trabajaban en conjunto, sin saberlo, para el asesinato de Andrew, por un lado Darien no podía creer que su amigo le contara a Serena que ella le gustaba, y por otra parte la joven quería matarlo por interrumpir el momento en que el le iba a decir por fin la verdad....el camino fue largo, iban cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente el pelinegro rompió aquel silencio.

-Serena.... ¿como te fue en el examen?

-Umm...bien....jejeje –contesto la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.... en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza que mintió porque el examen nunca existió, todo era una farsa...."/jajaja Serena ¿y como te fue el examen?, cállate... si tu fuiste la de la idea, ¿yo? Fiufiu....yo te di la idea y tu la seguiste así que es tu culpa, ya mira cállate.... ¿y que quieres que haga si tu me insultas?,¿ yo?, si tu eres la de la mente pervertida, ¡¡si como no!!*, Cállate "/

-¿Cuanto sacaste? – insistió

-Umm... "A" .

-¡Te felicito!– dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole

-Gracias – respondió la rubia un poco apenada

Al llegar a la cafetería, Andrew apenas los miro tuvo la sensación de que sino corría iba a peligrar seriamente su vida, ellos veían la escena y se mataban de risa malévolamente, Darien y Serena adelantaron sus pasos y se largaron a la carrera detrás de su ex amigo

-Chicos por favor, calmaditos-gritaba el rubio mientras corría a puro pulmón

-Que calmaditos, ni que nada-respondió Darien, a el, a el-animo a la rubia

Recorrieron todas las tiendas detrás el muchacho, hasta que cansados y jadeantes aminoraron sus pasos

-Por favor no me hagas nada-gimió su amigo

-¿Yo? ¿Como crees? era una broma nomás, venga un abrazo-hablo Darien

Andrew se acerco a el confiadamente pero el pelinegro le tenia preparado una sorpresa, en vez del abrazo lo ahorcó al estilo Bart Simpson.

-Ayyyyyyyy, basta, ya no hablare mas-pidió clemencia el rubio mientras la joven se acercaba

-Es todo tuyo Serena-dijo Darien-yo ya acabe mi parte, muajaja.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-comenzó a llorar y a patalear-eres muy inoportuno, buaaaaa.

-¡Basta!-exclamo Andrew-prefiero que me siga ahorcando Darien a soportar que llores

-¡QUE ME QUISISTE DECIR!, BUAAAAA.

-Me rindo, snif, prometo ya no hablar mas-termino derrotado el rubio

-¡Siii!-exclamaron victoriosos

Serena se despidió de ambos alegando que tenía que ir a estudiar, pero lo que en realidad quería es buscar en su armario una ropa para esa noche, esa noche en que muy probablemente se convertiría en la novia de su amado Darien

Repaso sus prendas, lo que llevo casi toda la tarde, se ponía en frente al espejo y lo desechaba inmediatamente, hasta que al fin se decidió por un vestido blanco, corto, con tirantes y unas sandalias a juego, el clima era muy caluroso y de noche solo había una ligera brisa, así que opto por ponerse una pequeña chaqueta

A la hora convenida la fue a buscar el muchacho, cuando Serena apareció en las escaleras, el joven se sintió abrumado ante tanta belleza

-Eh, ah, Sere, estas hermosa

-Gracias-contesto con un leve sonrojo

-¿Vamos?

-¿Adonde van? – se oyó un grito de un hombre desde la cocina

- Ehhh....papá....fiufiu.... ¿que haces aquí? – dijo la joven con miedito

-¿A dónde van.... y porque vas con un hombre viejo? – pregunto kenji

-Kenji ven acá y déjala a tu hija tranquila – dijo con voz de mando ikuko

- Pero no vez va salir con un viejo – respondió kenji

- Mira en primer lugar ella no es una niña y tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien se le de la gana – dijo ikuko

Entonces el kenji se acerco a darien y le dijo – pobre que le pase algo a mi hija... ¡¡te mato!!

- N...no...Nono...se preocupe – dijo el pelinegro

-Kenji pobre que lo hayas amenazado – dijo ikuko – bueno hija anda puedes ir

Si mami – respondió la rubia – vamos darien

- Claro – respondió el pelinegro

Y se dirigieron a un restaurante que tenia una bonita vista a la luna, cuando se sentaron y ordenaron Darien tomo la palabra

-Serena, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Si? dime-mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora, este era el momento en que sus sueños se harían realidad

Ya mira te voy a responder la pregunta – dijo el pelinegro - la que me gusta es......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Continuara &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olaah!!* Qe bueno que al fin actualice jejeje....es chiquito pero bueno lo actualice porque acá mi gemela me taba maltratando si no lo subía jejeje....Bueno le dije qe este fic le dedicaría a ella por que el 20 fue su cumple!!* Y le doy mil gracia a mi mami por ayudarme con el fic.....jejejeje....bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado...!!*

Mil graxias a los Rw que me dejaron :

RiniAndHelio, sandy-serena, Cherrie SA, pichicoy, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, sailorgisselle, serenatenoh, liebende Lesung, sailor lady, emeraude serenity, nydga, anyreth, Milenia Angels

Y gracias a las demás que entraron pero no dejaron RW.... espero no confundirme en los nombres

Atte.: Zimplemente ChariitoO


End file.
